mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Empires of the ages (map game)
Hi this is my first map game that I have made. I need some help.... I need a mapmaker, and also I need t know how to upload images from my Android to this.... please post all answers on the talk page, and please no profanity, or ads... I will, however, allow links to other map games in the talk page if you so desire... Also, one more thing before the map game. THIS REALLY BUGS ME when you have to wait ten plus days just for a turn, so PLEASE TAKE YOUR TURN EVERY 2 DAYS. Even a simple "we don't do anything remarkable" is enough (try doing more than this, however) NOT TAKING YOUR TURN WILL RESULT IN AN EXEMPTION FROM THE GAME. If for some reason you need to be inactive for more than that, post it on the talk page.. GAME HAS STARTED!! POST YOUR TURN NOW. Trish, please post your empire. * map game: ' as the world ages, come cultures develop... ones which are now ruled by intelligence rather then brute force. These finally had the strength and courage to become massive empires. I would like to stick to Mapmaker Trish pt7 (talk) 21:13, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Rules: No sockpuppeting, no bad language, some small miracles and wonders are allowed. Post on the talk page if we should use an algo or not... if yes post a algo to use. Nations: please do not have them just be a real life empire, but they can be based of of one (e.g., I can't be the Romans but I can be the Cartheginian-Roman union) If any concerns or tips, post in talk page.... nations, however, need their own articles..... I will allow a (small) amount of implausibility, (e.g., a mad scientist in the Renaissance inventing steam tanks,) but not very much (e.g., Socrates can't launch the Athenian space program). '''Turns ' Roman-American Imperium (Empires of the ages map game). -Epic I'm sorry I didn't clarify it... you have to have an article for your empire, and post the link in a new topic on the talk page it will be named " empires post your article link here. This will be for taking your turn. TURNS RED SEA EMPIRE: The Red Sea Empire begins to worry about the Roman borders. Expansion along the Arabian coast has stopped in favor of defending the Sinai Peninsula from Rome. Sailing along the Indian Ocean has now been prioritized. Also, developing new irrigation techniques that can filter out salt water. '''Roman-American Imperium: We upgrade our military.We attack the Penn tribes and make large gains. We request an alliance and NAP with the Red Sea Empire. Red Sea Empire Dip: We accept the NAP, as we are very sleepy in war. Alliance, however, no because we have cultural differences and some intense Romaphobia (Fear of the Romans attacking/or Romans in general). Turn 2 will start tomorrow! Trish place your empire, Gragsmash, finish your stub article and post your turns. Turn 2 Turn 2 has started!!! Trish, please place your empire, Gragsmash finish your stub article. Red Sea Empire: ''' The great Captain Rahlyli has made a new discovery! A land he named Madaroj (Madagascar) and the first settlement called Awwal Madaroj. More colonists are sent to this great land. '''Red Sea Empire Dip: We announce to all empires/civilizations we have contact with that trade is welcome to the Suez Canal, but a tithe is required. Mongol Horde '''We increase goat farming in the empire and fishing on Lake Baykal. '''Roman-Iroquois Imperium: We upgrade our military.We expand into interior Africa (we request the Red Sea Empire join us in this gesture) and expand into Germania. Turn 3 Thank you for waiting, sorry for the wait, Gragsmash, please finish your stub. Red Sea Empire: we discover a new land called Siroj. A new settlement is formed. Red Sea Empire Dip: We declare war on the Roman-American Imperium Roman-American Dip: Why? We didn't provoke you or anything. Red Sea Empire Dip: Popular demand. Our peoples hate the Romans, and if we had not done as they said, a rebelion would have happened - sorta like Hitler attacking Poland, but not exactly. Roman-American Dip: Okay, if we don't have war and get an alliance with the Red Sea Empire we will give the Eastern Egypt (Eastern half of Egypt without Northern Egyptian Coast). 'Roman-American Empire:'Rebellion in Africa!The Roman troops move onto Carthage and Libya for the time being.We offer the Red Sea Empire control of Egypt if they make peace with us.We do this because we are dealing with the African Rebellion.Northwestern Africa is abandoned by the Romans.Carthage and Libya are recaptured but the rebellion continues in guerrilla warfare. Category:Map Games